Crimson Eyes
by Hatsune1Mikuchan
Summary: Konoha has shunned me... my "friends" have abandoned me... I have no other reason to live... Of course that was until I met you Hinata... you are my very reason I fight for this village, why I stay... why I now strive to live just to see your face everyday, why I endure the torture... and why I will do everything in my power to be to be with you... Here's my story of the years
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does... Just wanted to say that ^~^

Warning Sasuke Bashing up ahead. Here's first chapter of my first fanfic!👇

 _Chapter1_

"Stay away from my daughter you monster!" yelled a blond woman while holding her daughter close to her. " You will poison and corrupt her!"

With that she got a pot and threw it towards me; of course it was intercepted by the Anbu watching over me. I wonder why they don't let the citizens just get a hit at me maybe then they will be satisfied with their constant hunger of trying to hurt me. I don't even know why they hate and no one will tell me either... Its bad enough the Anbu train–beat up on–me but the worst of all things is that stupid Sasuke always getting ahead of the class at the academy, always taking all of the girls away... I don't even know why I even go to the academy...

"Why do I even–" I mumbled shortly before bumping into a girl on the trail home.

"Ahhh...that hurt..." I said while rubbing my head then slowly looking up to see who I bumped into. Although, a little dazed I looked at her face, it was like a porcelain doll, and her eyes had the signature Hyūga-clan look. She looked very familiar...

"No... sorry... it was my fault... for not paying attention..." the girl stuttered.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name," I asked genuinely curious who this girl was.

"Umm... sure... it is...Hinata Hyuuga..." Hinata stuttered again while twiddling her thumbs. "Wh-What is your... name?"

"Huh, oh yeah my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" I yelled a little excited that I was communicating with someone else. "Anyway what are you doing out here on the outskirts of the village?"

" I... got lost..." Hinata said shyly before blushing for some unknown reason.

" Well if you need help making your way back I can help you, but I will try to do it where no one sees cause I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation, by being seen with me..." I said sadly while scratching the back of my head.

"Naruto... what... are you talking about..., I would be glad... for... you to show... me the way back," stuttered Hinata while blushing madly looking like a very ripe tomato.

"Oh, okay," I said on the outside, but yelled in my mind, super hyped that she was the first girl to talk to me without hostility. "Well then let's hurry, its getting pretty late."

"H-Hai, let's... go" Hinata stuttered while following behind Naruto.

They two began walking on the trail. After awhile they began to hear footsteps coming their way. With that Naruto grabbed onto Hinata's hand and ran as fast a he could.

"N-Naruto?!" Hinata yelped while trying to keep up with Naruto.

"Sorry Hinata, but its going to get a little bumpy on from here, so trust me okay?" I told Hinata while running towards a tree, putting Hinata onto my back and climbing up really fast. "I guess that training the Anbu made me go through really came in handy."

"Wha–" Hinata started but her mouth was covered quickly.

Naruto looked at Hinata while raising a finger to his mouth in a shush motion. Both of them stared at each other for a few second before resuming to looking down at the ground below them. Which was occupied by Shinobi from another village.

Wonder what will happen to Naruto and Hinata-chan? Read on the Next Chapter to find out!


	2. A New Friend

"Where did that Hyūga heir go?" the unknown Shinobi asked himself while looking around then calling what looked to be his squad to spread out and look. "Keep looking for the girl until you find her, or boss will be angry."

Hinata and I look down where two Shinobi stood looking for Hinata.

"Hey, I am going to need you get on my back," I whispered to Hinata knowing that we needed hurry, and that I was going everything in my power to protect my first friend.

"W-What...are you talking... about," Hinata stuttered while blushing a fiery red and looking everywhere but in my eyes.

"No time to explain they are getting to close to us, I am going to try and get you home and safe as fast as possible," I say grabbing her and putting her on my back then jumping to the tallest branch of the tree with a wind jutsu I learned with the Anbu, since I was at the top I could see everything including all of the shinobi from what seemed like the village of lightning.

The view was beautiful and the sun was setting, I then looked down to see Hinata's eyes staring right back at me. It was as if time had stopped and we just stared into each other eyes.

"Hinata I want you to hold on tight, okay?" I stated more than question get ready to jump from branch to branch.

"Y-Yes Naruto," Hinata stuttered while burying her head into my back and holding on as tightly as possible without hurting me.

"Okay, dattebayo," I whispered in excitement as I ran from tree to tree.

With that I and Hinata were going through the village finally reaching the Hyūga compound. I then let Hinata down gently to the ground.

"Well here you are, I hope you have a good night," I said while turning to leave suddenly feeling sad that after today Hinata may not want to be around me.

"W-Wait Naruto," Hinata stuttered while twiddling her thumbs. "T-Thank you for tonight, i-it was really fun and I wanted to know if we could be friends from now on..."

I stopped in my tracks completely aghast, tears coming to my eyes after hearing what Hinata said.

"H-Hai it would be an honor to be friends with you Hinata," I stuttered a bit turning around to Hinata.

It was then a beautiful friendship would start, a time where I wouldn't be alone anymore, a time where I will have a friend to lean on during hard times, a time where I would truly have a family member...


	3. Academy

Chapter 3

"Mmmm..." I yawn staring at the many cracks in my ceiling thinking about last night. I never thought I would ever gain a friend nonetheless a girl...

I then glanced at my window looking at the dark scenery and the complete silence, knowing that there's not many awake at this time, and began to wonder what time it was.

I grabbed some shorts and my usual orange sweatshirt with my sandals, quickly jumping into the shower. Then made my way out of my apartment without breakfast, for I had no appetite.

"Ah...," Hinata mumbled while sitting up in her bed, not being able to sleep very well since she was thinking about Naruto's wellbeing. "I wonder if he's okay...?" she muttered while getting out of bed and picking up her attire she planned to wear today which consisted of her usual light cream-colored hooded jacket, blue navy pants, and low heeled sandals. She then put on her outfit, skipped breakfast wanting to avoid her father and made her way towards the academy.

"Eh... what kind of ramen should I get today?" Naruto wondered while making his way to his most favorite place in the world Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Finally reaching his destination Ayame came out just setting up everything getting ready to open, she then waved at him. "Hey Naruto, what are doing up so early in the morning; I know you like ramen but isn't it a little too early?" Ayame chuckled while finishing setting up.

"Heh...hehe, don't worry this is just a onetime thing I just happened to wake up really early and decision that I would stop by here and make my way to the academy," Naruto reassured Ayame while taking a seat in one of the spiral stools. "Oh and I will have one bowl of Pork ramen today."

"Okay, and will that be all," Ayame said in a mocking tone imitating

"Yes ma'am, that will be all," Naruto said seriously then busting out in laughter. "You get me every time."

Naruto then finished his ramen, saying his goodbye to Ayame and making his way to the academy.

"Hmm...wonder what time Hinata will get there?" Naruto pondered making his way through a trail stopping to look for any villagers before continuing.

With that Naruto finally made it to the academy, surprisingly earlier than he expected, walked into his classroom, and sat in one of the chairs beside where Hinata currently sits.

Iruka-sensei saw Naruto walking into the classroom and nearly had a heart-attack.

"N-Naruto w-what are you doing here so early?" Iruka-sensei questioned aghast at Naruto's appearance in his classroom.

"Well, I am in this class and school opens around this time," Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his blond locks, "But also because I wanted to wake up and get here before 'you know who starts waking and tormenting me, like they have since I can remember."

"Oh...well that makes sense," Iruka thought, thinking about all of the villagers and what they put Naruto through each day. "Anyway what are doing in a different seat?"

"Umm...w-well I was going to ask you if I could possibly change seats and sit over here, because of the tension with Sakura and the other girls always wanting to sit by Sasuke-teme?" Naruto mumbled while bowing in respect, while trying to hide his blush from Iruka-sensei.

"Hai, that's fine next time though ask me before moving on your own," Iruka-sensei said looking back at his papers on his desk and began to get back to work.

"Alright, dattebayo!" Naruto whispered excitedly, glad to be sitting by Hinata. "I can't wait til she gets here."


	4. The Missing Nin

Chapter 4

"Hmmm...I wonder if Naruto is here, he's usually late to class...," Hinata wondered while finally making it to the academy with a branch family Hyūga guard. "I wish Neji would have just guarded me at least it would be someone near my age..."

Hinata finally made it to the Academy and made her way towards her classroom. But as soon as she walked in she was surprised at Naruto being there earlier than her– and sitting beside her seat. She went up the stairs and walked to her seat.

"N-Naruto what are you doing here so early," Hinata shyly stuttered before blushing from having direct eye contact.

"Heh, Iruka-sensei said that it was fine for me to move seats and I just wanted to sit beside you in class, but if you don't–"Naruto started but was interrupted by an outcry from Hinata.

"N-No, no, it's fine," Hinata exclaimed, but then said quietly, "I-I have no objections over you sitting here, remember we are friends."

"Okay, Dattebayo!" Naruto said excitedly, then turned towards the board since class was getting ready to start, "Hinata I have a short attention span and I can't focus in class so that's a reason why I was the class clown before I met you..."

"O-Oh okay I can help you out on the notes," Hinata whispered back, " A-Also we need to talk about the missing shinobi that were after us last night..."

"Hai, Hai, we need to make a plan on how we will stay away from them in the future," Naruto said quietly while trying to think of some ways to possibly subdue them, "Also let's not talk about this at school cause I have lots of Anbu watching me during school hours that may eavesdrop on our conversation."

"Okay w-we will talk about it at l-lunch," Hinata stuttered but stated boldly.

12:00 pm.

DING DONG DING DONG

"Okay class, lunch time is now remember class starts again 30 minutes from now," Iruka-sensei said before walking out of the classroom for his lunch break.

Naruto then grabbed Hinata's hand and quickly made his way to a somewhat isolated spot outside by what seemed like an oak tree. They both sat down across from each other in silence, contemplating where to begin on the subject.

"So, Hinata about those missing nin, they are trying to get you for some reason; probably because you are the next heir to the Hyūga clan," Naruto explained, thinking on some possibilities for the pursuit of these shinobi.

"Hai, that makes sense, the nin from the hidden cloud village once tried to kidnap me when I was five, but I was protected by my uncle," Hinata stated somberly reminiscing about that moment.

"Yeah, but remember I will always protect you," Naruto started the said hesitantly, "Cause I don't any harm happening to my first friend..."

"Hai, but I don't want to be a burden I want to become stronger for not only my father but for you as well," Hinata said timidly blushing fiercely, going into a bow, "Naruto please help me to become stronger!"

"Are you sure, because although you are my friend it will be a hard journey from now on," Naruto said seriously.

"Yes, I am very sure, thank you Naruto I won't disappoint you," Hinata said quietly while internally feeling like she could finally become stronger than those around her; stop being weak.

"You're welcome, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed then whispered, "Besides you could never disappoint me anyway..."


	5. Hinata's Training

Chapter 5

2 weeks later

"Hinata, I want you to throw a few shuriken to see how far you've grown," Naruto instructed, standing on a tree branch.

"Hai," Hinata confidently stated while getting in position and sending off a few shuriken.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

"Bullseye, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed giving Hinata a thumbs up and a flashy grin. "Now let's try with moving targets."

With that said Naruto grabbed a tree branch and pulled out of his pocket some chakra string; which he took from an Anbu, then tied the branch to it and hung it from a tree.

"Hinata, now what you have to do is hit this small tree branch with a shuriken dead on in the middle, but do not break the branch," Naruto explained before crouching and jumping up into the trees.

"Wha- that's impossible, but I will have to try," Hinata thought frowning before deciding to do the best of her abilities on this task to not let Naruto down.

"I wonder if she'll understand the lesson in all this?" Naruto wondered while looking down to Hinata while also watching the surroundings so that no one interferes with their training.

"He is probably trying to see my control in my strength now, or my chakra control," Hinata thought before quickly doing a few hand signs and turning on her Byakyugan. "W-Well here goes nothing."

Taking a deep breath, Hinata fully focused on the chakra properties of the branch, before releasing the shuriken from her steady grip.

THUUNK SLIIINK

"Spot on Hinata, you're getting the hang of things, well the genin exams are coming up so I am expecting you to excel and beat all female-nin in our class because they can't compete against you at your best," Naruto exclaimed while praising Hinata about how awesome she displayed her chakra control. "At this rate by the time we're genin you'll be stronger than Neji!"

With this enthusiasm Hinata's face began to redden, and steam began flowing out of her ears like a teapot that is ready to be taken off a stove.

"Hinata, are you alright-Hinata!" Naruto started but then went to catch Hinata before she hit the ground. "Hmmm, I wonder why she just fainted like that, hopefully she doesn't have a fever with her face being all crimson..."

Naruto carefully picked Hinata up, before gently laying her onto his back and making his way back to the Hyūga compound. Cautiously, Naruto looked around and made sure no one was around before erasing his chakra signature then sneaking into Hinata's room, setting her in her bed and leaving a note on her nightstand; afterwards, making one last glance at Hinata and jumping from her window and out of the Hyūga compound.


	6. Genin Exam Part 1

Chapter 6

Next Day

Today was the finally the extremely important genin exams which would decide whether Naruto and Hinata will make it out of the academy...

"Hey kit get up, today is the day you'll show those stupid shinobi what you're capable of!" Kurama growled to Naruto's consciousness.

"Hai, Hai, I was just getting up, geez..." Naruto mumbled, slowly making his way out of bed grabbing an orange t-shirt, some khaki shorts from his closet which held little amount of clothing and jumping into the shower. "Hope Hinata's ready for today..."

Hyūga compound

"I wonder if I will be able to ever show father my power, maybe it's better if he doesn't know what I am capable of... he would probably use me as the face of the Hyūga clan..." Hinata muttered to herself while putting on some black leggings and blue closed sandals along with a long sleeved beige shirt. "Well better start making my way to the academy... maybe I might run into N-Naruto on the way there..."

"Kit be aware of your sensei and other teachers there that are in charge of the tests, one of them are planning on meddling with your results," Kurama whispered in the back of Naruto's mind before yawning and going into the very depths of Naruto's mind.

"Okay, got anything else to s- never mind," Naruto said in a very annoyed tone, irritated that Kurama wouldn't tell him who it was exactly trying to plan this. "Well it looks like I am here a little early might as well get my seat warm and wait until Hinata gets here."

8:00 a.m. 15 minutes before class begins

Hinata walks through the walkway of the classroom, sighting Naruto as soon as she walks in, and makes her way toward him.

"Hiya, Hinata how are you; are you ready for today," Naruto started happily but ended with a serious whisper, eyes hardening, and face crinkling into a grim look. "Because, there is no other day you can do this you have to go all out today, understand?".

"Hai... I k-know it's just hard to think about how people will suddenly change their views on me just because of the change in my display of my abilities, it just isn't f-fair..." Hinata whispered yet in a slightly fumed manner, staring at Naruto with her intimidating pale lavender eyes, but then firmly states, "But I will try―do my best Naruto-kun."

"Class, settle down, settle down, here are your proctors today for the first test in Ninjutsu," Iruka-sensei stated before going into the rules of the exam, then began reading off of the list saying that students will be called alphabetically.

In the class you could hear a few whispers here and there but never a full conversation, before all talking came to a halt wondering which student would be called first...

"I began to see Hinata tapping her foot in a nervous manner as though she were a rabbit, knowing she was extremely scared for her performance, but I believe that she'll be just fine," Naruto thought while getting relaxed in his seat realizing that his name was definitely last whether or not that was intentional or just fate he'll never know.

"Shino Aburame you're up first," Iruka-sensei droned out quickly before sitting behind a desk along with three other proctors for the exam. "When you feel ready please begin..."

After a while Shino showed some bug jutsus that were pretty neat themselves, but it turns out we have a lot of students with their last name starting with the letter 'A', so that allowed Hinata to relieve herself of stress and anxiety that was building up. Allowing her true self to come forward...


	7. Genin Exam Part 2

_**"**_ Hinata Hyūga, please make your way to next room to take your ninjutsu test," Iruka-sensei stated aloud, then looking down back to his list full of names.

"H-Hai, sensei..." whispered Hinata, as she somewhat gracefully walked down the aisle and out of the classroom, only slightly glancing back at Naruto before coming up with a strong resolve to be the best. Then whispering so low only Naruto could hear she stated, "Naruto, I will show them my wrath..."

"Hmmm... kit it looks like we have a feisty one here, if only your mother Kushina were here to see this," Kurama said before chuckling, then stretching a bit in his cage. "Well I guess you should start warming up a bit Naruto your name is not to far from Hinata's."

"K-Kurama, s-shut up!" Naruto yelled within his mind, while on the outside he was sporting a major blush. "Besides, I was already getting warmed up, I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Sure, Sure, well I am up," Kurama stated with a slight yarn before continuing on, "Your name is coming up next, Sasuke just got called into the next room."

"Oh I didn't know... honestly I could care less about that teme, I swear he's constantly gloating about his abilities," Naruto silently ranted before saying, "But it doesn't matter, because I am stronger, and I have a reason to be strong..."

"Yeah, Yeah, you strong for Hinata right?" said Kurama as he went into a laughing fit.

"Ughhhh... let's just get ready," Naruto said before getting situated.

Iruka-sensei then called Naruto's name, glancing at Naruto as he walked down the aisle and out of the classroom; however somehow feeling uneasy, as though Naruto wasn't the same person as he knew him to be.

"I knew it would be someday, but not so soon..." Iruka mumbled before walking into the proctor's room to watch Naruto's test until the next test began.

Naruto walked into the classroom, before standing upon three shinobi.

"We want you to perform shadow clone jutsu," one of the proctors stated before his hand resumed to its writing position.

"Hai, gladly," stated Naruto in a wary tone before getting his hands into position.

"Hey Naruto, one of the proctors is trying to tamper with your chakra, to make your core unstable, I will give you the go when I have subdued him," Kurama stated quickly then waiting five seconds before saying, "Go!"

Naruto made insanely fast hand movements, before coming to a complete stop and and three shadow clones appeared. After seeing for a couple of seconds all two proctors looked surprised and one looked in dismayed, most likely unsatisfied that he wasn't able to fail Naruto once again. The proctors had no choice but to pass him for this test.

"So many surprises, started with that Hyūga and now the Uzumaki kid..." thought an unknown anbu shinobi, before he made his way to the hokage with this news.


	8. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Lolz I think we all know that⬇  
-

"Hokage-sama, two children, have shown impressive strength at the genin exams," stated an anbu with a red fox mask. "We have been noticing a lot of chakra activity with them, do you want us to take action?"

"No, not until we have further information, anyway who are these two children, that have caught your eyes?" the third hokage asked perpetually, with a quizzical glance as if mystified to what could have an anbu so tense over mere children.

"The two children is the kyūbi child, Naruto Uzumaki and Heir to the Hyūga clan, Hinata Hyūga," the anbu answered- although with the mask you couldn't see his expression- with a monotonous tone.

"Oh, Naruto- wait Hinata Hyūga, isn't she the heiress to the Hyūga clan?" the hokage questioned, dubious that Hinata would dare even associate with Naruto, although at the same time relieved that he finally found a friend.

"Hai, that's her, they have been showing improvement, and have been accelerating at excellent rates, at least that is what we've heard from reports," the Anbu stated calmly, making direct eye contact with the third hokage.

"Well, I am not going to hold you up, thank you for the update, I will be sure to look into it, you are dismissed," states the third hokage before grabbing and placing his crystal ball in front of him, then locating where exactly the two children were in the village. Finally, he finds Naruto, which for some reason his chakra is nearly unnoticeable, but nonetheless he finds him.

It was nearing the early evening, a cerulean blue sky, the sun gradually sinking into the horizon, and the cool crisp humid air. It was the end of the Genin exams and all the new genin were released, some crying in relief from passing, others crying from failure of not passing. But there were two of these genin that were had widely beaming smiles, Hinata and Naruto.

"I-I can't believe I passed," Hinata said in somewhat disbelief, while walking towards the playground.

"Well, I had full confidence that you would pass, I never doubted for a second, Dattebayo," Naruto exclaimed, with his beaming white smile and fresh golden locks. "If anything, we should start training for the Chunin exams."

"Hai!" Hinata exclaimed confidently, while timidly touching Naruto's fist with her own, as a way of reassurement.

Inwardly, Naruto insides started heating up.

The two new genin walked to the wooden swings just in the academy's perimeter, before taking seats on two of them.

"Hahaha, you humans provide me with so much humor, makes me look on the bright side of my situation," Kurama bellowed while clutching both sides of his stomach in complete laughter. "If only all of my holders were like this..."

"Shut up, kurama-kun," Naruto stated inwardly, before glancing at Hinata with a timid look and slightly bumping back his fist against her's.

Naruto then realized Hinata was making eye contact with him, and slowly followed his gaze up to her own. It was as if they were in their own world, completely cut off from everyone else, slowly but gradually they came closer until both of noses were just inches apart. Before Naruto knew what was happening, Hinata had already claimed his lips. It was a blissful kiss, one full of passion though only lasted for a few seconds, before they separated both blushing like strawberries.


	9. New Genin

Both Hinata and Naruto inched away from each other before facing forwards and kicking back in the swing to get more air.

"So, Hinata what team do you think you will be on?" Naruto asked, thinking of the possible sensei. "I think I would like to get Gai-sensei;even if he's a little weird, but I am cool with getting Kakashi-sensei, since he's pretty strong and was once a prodigy."

"W-Well, I don't really care where I go as long as it's with you," Hinata boldly stated, before sporting a major blush on her pale white cheeks, turning them into rosy apples.

Naruto blushed, before stopping his swing all together, Hinata soon followed him and came to a complete stop.

"I know we haven't talked about this topic lately, but would you like to talk about the foreign nin, I haven't seen them lately?" Naruto questioned, slowly turning his swing to face Hinata.

"Hai, t-that would be fine with me," Hinata said genuinely before following in suit and twisting her swing to face Naruto.

With that Naruto talked about plans to lure them to certain areas the next time they decided to kidnap Hinata, and ways of how to set up traps; which he learned from the anbu, along with ways to keep herself safe. Afterwards, he noticed that a lot of the gossiping mothers and children had left the academy premises, and saw that it was getting late.

"A-ah let's go Hinata, it's getting kinda late outside, I will walk you home," Naruto stated in a smooth tone, as though trying to sound like a gentleman. (XDDD)

"Hai, let's go, and thank you," Hinata said somewhat timidly though with an confident air around her.

With that the duo made their way to Hinata's compound and then separated, with hopes of seeing the other the next day.

"B-Bye Naruto, t-thank you for everything y-you've done for me, for not giving up on me," Hinata said while twisting her thumbs together, though still managing to make eye contact with Naruto.

"No, Hinata thank you for being with me and supporting me, I couldn't ask for more of the love you have shown me, dattebayo," Naruto stated cheerily, with his trademark whisker grin, and wide blue eyes like the cerulean sky.

"Hahahaha, you couldn't ask for more," Kurama bellowed in laughter before continuing, "are you trying to friend zone yourself, you two are meant to be mates, that is your soul mate and you are friend zoning yourself, Naruto you truly crack me up!"

"Ughhhh... shut up Kurama, you are so irritating sometimes," Naruto thought irritably, though was still happy about the earlier kiss that had happened previously that day.  
"Oh my six sage, you're still reminiscing over that one kiss, when you could be kissing her all the time," Kurama teased, before falling into a fit of laughter. "If you don't hurry up and make a move, I will take control of your body and do it for you," Kurama joked, though chuckling at the thought.

"You're so annoying," Naruto stated angrily, while blushing so hard that he looked as red as a fire hydrant.

Naruto soon, after making sure Hinata made her way to the Main Branch compound, made his way to Ichiraku Ramen, got him a bowl to go and made his way to his apartment. He then decided to eat, before continuing to plot the movements of the foreign nin he saw a couple of weeks prior to, on a map that the third hokage gave to him. After not finding any patterns, he went to sleep to get some much needed rest for tomorrow.

 **8:00 a.m. Next** **Day  
**  
Naruto was back to his routine, getting out of bed, taking a shower, putting on his orange jumpsuit, brushing his teeth, grabbing his-most likely expired milk with his cereal, eating it in hopes of not getting food poisoning, and making his way to the academy. The only difference today was the fact that he walking in the academy a new nin, to be exact a genin. And he also was going to be meeting a miss someone early at the academy. Naruto made his way past Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, before continuing down to the academy, making it there in about ten minutes, with twenty minutes to spare. He then walked up to his classroom, and there sat one or two students, and after looking around he then saw Hinata sitting nervously in her seat, though there was an air of innocence, yet the air of confidence as well.


	10. Results and Genin Teams

So now after having a bit of small talk with Hinata, eventually the clock struck 8:30 a.m. and Iruka-sensei began taking roll.  
"Now that I have taken roll, let's go over the results from the genin exams," Iruka-sensei stated before continuing on,"the male rookie of the year ended in a tie with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.  
The class which was somewhat noisy, died down at these very words. Some expressions on the students were astonishment and some in disbelief.  
"Huhh, did you say that wrong sensei, I don't think I heard you right," stated one of the students, who was in total disbelief, not thinking it was possible for the demon child to excel or be equal in anyway to Sasuke Uchiha.  
"Hai, this is impossible," stated several of the students in class, others nodding their heads in agreement.  
"Everyone settle down, they both scored the highest scores on the genin exam, so no, it isn't impossible and you need to stop looking down on your classmate," Iruka-sensei yelled, irritated at the things the students were saying about Naruto. "And half of all your scores wouldn't even add up to Naruto's score, so shut up, settle down in your seats, and don't interrupt me again."  
The class soon became completely silent, with the occasionally glance at Naruto from students. And the obvious stare of Sasuke Uchiha on Naruto as well.  
"Hmm, I thought that baka• was incompetent, seems like he can amount to something, though I could care less, I have a mission of my own," Sasuke stated inwardly, while glancing in his peripheral vision at Naruto.  
"Now to continue on, the rookie of the year for females would be Hinata Hyūga with Sakura Haruno as runner up," Iruka-sensei stated in a somewhat surprised tone.  
This time the class couldn't help but stare at Hinata Hyūga the shy stigma, the very embodiment of shyness, is the rookie of the year, this was almost as crazy as Naruto tying with Sasuke.  
"Wait, how am I not rookie of the year," Sakura stated angrily, glaring at Hinata, in total disbelief as to how she had lost.  
"Sakura, you may be smart, however your combat skills are horrific, you can barely throw your kunai accurately and I could just keep going on," Iruka-sensei calmly stated before going on," Hinata not only showed exemplary results on the test, but physically she is superior, in weapon handling, combat skills and a so much more. Hence, why she is rookie of the year and you are not."  
Everyone remained in silence, though Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand under the table as though giving her support from an IV line. Hinata grasped his hand back, as though saying she accepts his support and never wants to let go of it. Then on from there, Iruka-sensei continued in with the list of genin teams and sensei they would be with. He went on for a couple of minutes before getting to team seven.  
"Hinata Hyūga is assigned to team seven," Iruka-sensei said monotonously. "Sasuke Uchiha is also assigned, along with Naruto Uzumaki. Your new sensei as genin will be Kakashi Hatake.  
With that Naruto rejoiced on the inside, though sighed at the thought of a certain teme• joining the team, nonetheless he made eye contact with Hinata's beautiful light violet with nonexistent pupils, stared into them as though he was looking at her soul. Hinata followed in suit, looking him in the eye, amazed at his big bold cerulean blue eyes, that shined of pain, love, the desire to be strong and so much more, staring at her.  
"L-let's go, we shouldn't be late on the first day," Hinata somewhat stuttered, though confidently before scooting her chair up and making her way to the room they were supposed to meet their new sensei.  
"Hai, dattebayo," Naruto agreed, while jogging down the steps to catch up with Hinata before making a quick glance at the unmoving Sasuke, "Hurry up Sasuke-teme, we don't want to be late on the first day, dattebayo."


	11. Kakashi-Baka

It had been a solid three hours of sitting in silence with occasional glance made from Hinata and Naruto.

"Uhhhh... where is this supposed Kakashi-senseiiii..." Naruto moaned while hanging upside down from a bench. "He was supposed to be here hours agoooooo..."

"Y-yeah why isn't he here yet," Hinata stated timidly trying to think of the possible reasons as to why their new sensei was late.

"Tch, these dobe's are so annoying," Sasuke thought a tic appearing on his forehead as he fought the urge to tell Naruto to shut up. "Though where is our sensei?"

All of a sudden Naruto sat up with a dangerous twinkle in his eye, that could mean only one thing.

"You know what, we should prank him for making us wait this long," Naruto said thoughtfully already coming up with a plan in his head.

"U-um, I don't know if we should do that, we wouldn't want to get on Kakashi-sensei's bad side," Hinata stated trying to reason with Naruto, though knowing once he set his mind on something nothing was going to stop him.

"Yeah, we shouldn't do this dobe," Sasuke murmured though slowly seeing Naruto's prank as a form of entertainment and an escape from this dull setting they had been sitting in for the last three hours. "Wait, actually I will join you, what kind of prank are we doing."

Hinata glanced at Sasuke confused to the weird change in his answer. "Wonder why the sudden change?"

"W-well technically since this is like team-bonding I will help out as well.." Hinata blushed before sighing feeling sorry about what was to come to their new sensei.

Around 30 minutes later...

It had been a weird 30 minutes, Team 7 finally coming together to make the best prank possible with the help of Sasuke's Sharigan eye, Hinata's Byakugan, and Naruto prank god abilities.

"And finally, we are done!" Naruto cackled with glee, excited for this Kakashi-sensei to fall into their trap.

Both Hinata and Sasuke shivered getting an ominous feeling from Naruto. It had been another ten minutes and finally they heard someone making their way to the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path-" Kakashi started before hitting a trip wire which triggered which led to him being covered in an orange cream, then confetti burst out and to top it off sign dropped down, "You've been pranked!"

It was utter silence, before all three new genins couldn't hold the laughter in, even Sasuke chuckling a bit before going back into his stoic facade.

Kakashi then dully stated, " Meet me on the roof," before he disappeared with a poof.

Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto glanced at each other nervously before they all ran up to the roof.

"So what took you so long Kakashi- sensei?" Naruto asked cheekily.

" A black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way..." Kakashi said with an exasperated sigh. "Introduce yourselves, we don't have all day."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I am going to be Hokage someday," exclaimed Naruto before continuing on, "I love ramen and dislike people who judge before getting to know others, I will protect those precious to me because that is my ninja way."

"My name is H-Hinata Hyuga, I am going to be a f-formidable medic just like the great Sannin T-Tsunade-sama," Hinata stated in a daring tone, "I like dango and dislike those who kill for no reason, I want to be strong to protect those who are close to me because that is my ninja way."

"Sasuke Uchiha, I am going to avenge my clan, and become the greatest ninja in Hokage," Sasuke stated dutifully, "I like tomatoes and dislike fangirls, I will become stronger to stop what happened to me from happening ever again because that is my ninja way.

"Hmm what an interesting batch here," Kakashi thought, hoping that this team didn't fail like the 9 others, then stated, "Well my name is Kakashi Hatake and I have no likes, dislikes, nor do I have hobbies, meet me at the third training ground at 9:00 a.m. tomorrow." With that said he disappeared into a puff of smoke.


End file.
